Vigo Award
The Vigo Award, formerly the Zumtak Award, recognizes dedication and perseverance to the sport of limmie. Unlike other postseason awards handed out by Elite League Limmie, the Vigo is not restricted to a certain member of a team (such as a player, coach, or general manager). Instead, anyone who is connected with an Elite League team is eligible to win the Vigo Award. The Vigo was first awarded in 270 ABY. Gark S'rily and Martin Vigo are the only beings to ever win the Vigo Award multiple times. Vigo won the award in back-to-back years in 276 and 277. Kaitlyn Vehn has received the most nominations for the Vigo with four. The Vigo Award was not handed out in 294 due to a lack of competitive nominations. History of Name The award was renamed for Martin Vigo, who was tragically murdered after the Solo Conference Semifinal in 277 ABY. Martin won the award for the second consecutive year posthumously. The new name was suggested by Kaitlyn Vehn in her acceptance speech for the 277 Grames Award. Tragically, Kaitlyn Vehn was killed at the conclusion of the 278 regular season, in which she was nominated for the renamed Vigo Award. In 284, the Vigo family won the award. Appropriately, the Ralltiir Starkillers have won the most Vigo Awards (4). Nominees & Winners Winners are in bold. *270: Marte Nalo (Euceron Storm), Izzi Polakaya (Coruscant Senators) Gark S'rily (Coruscant Senators) *271: Alana Glencross (Bakura Miners), the Rydonni Prime Monarchs who served in the Republican Fleet (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Riff Persnor, Thyferra Force *272: Zeke Barbosa (Ryloth Rough Riders), Meredith Chambers (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Gark S'rily (Coruscant Senators) *273: Meredith Chambers (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), K'ntarr Sports Entertainment Group (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), the Noble House of Trieste (Bakura Miners), Jaya Tam (Mando'ade Mercs) *274: Corrie Andersen (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Tim Dodd (Agamar Packers), Kaitlyn Vehn (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) *275: Tim Dodd (Agamar Packers), the fallen and injured Euceron Storm players (Euceron Storm), Kaitlyn Vehn (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) *276: Niast Nan'lie (Euceron Storm), Kaitlyn Vehn (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Martin Vigo (Ralltiir Starkillers) *277: Ava Killenger (Coruscant Senators), Eponette Ternardiel (Bakura Miners), Martin Vigo (Ralltiir Starkillers) *278: [[Ty Allin|'Ty Allin']]' (Ralltiir Starkillers)', Lu Braun (Mando'ade Mercs), Kaitlyn Vehn (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) * 279: Ty Allin (Ralltiir Starkillers), the Euceron Storm organization, Justin Pitt & Randy "the Rancor" (Mando'ade Mercs) * 280: Alana Glencross (Bakura Miners), Wai Lin (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers), Else Reppen (Carratos Pirates) * 281: Leota Avoy (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers), Alyada Hovechar (Ralltiir Starkillers), Logan Manx (Carratos Pirates) * 282: Fu Arock (Mando'ade Mercs), Oss'irh'cgood (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Alysha Romax (Coruscant Senators) * 283: The Bimm 13 (Bakura Miners), Carratos Pirates, Jaeda Lereoux (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) * 284: Mij Katan (Mando'ade Mercs), Eamon B. Shade (Carratos Pirates), The Vigo Family (Ralltiir Starkillers) * 285: Dewey Finn (Coruscant Senators), Martia Paak (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) * 286: Tendra Nalo (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers), Harron Myrat'ur (Carratos Pirates), Noah Till (Ralltiir Starkillers) * 287: Andres Fortune (Ralltiir Starkillers), Logan Manx-Sandin (Carratos Pirates), The Rancor Pitt team (Mando'ade Mercs) * 288: Mar'git Evers-Sark (Carratos Pirates), Andres Fortune (Ralltiir Starkillers), Tex (Coruscant Senators) * 289: Christine Gamble (Coruscant Senators), Shady Lerouex (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Boutros Sabah (Carratos Pirates) * 290: Omar Mosk (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Dawn Solo (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) * 291: Leia Adama (Coruscant Senators), Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Logan Manx-Sandin (Carratos Pirates) * 292: Leigh Cavanaugh (Carratos Pirates), Liz (Mando'ade Mercs), Tendra Nalo (Euceron Officers) * 293: Ty Allin (Ralltiir Starkillers), Mylessa McCloud (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Kerry Trieste (Bakura Miners) * 294: No award given 'Team Totals' Category:Elite League Award